Fushigi Yuugi Wiki:The Rules
Adding to the Fushigi Yuugi Wiki How do I make an article? Simply type the title (take account for the casing) in the search line and press the "Go"-button. If the title doesn't already exist, you will be prompted to create an article with that pagename. The exact wording is: There is no page titled "". You can create this page. Now simply press the red link that appears, which will direct you to an empty page with the title you searched for and you will be free to start the article. But please be so kind as to make a search (by pressing the "Search"-button) before starting an article, just in case we might have missed a redirect or if what you are about to create is already a section in an existing article. What should or should not be added? If you have any doubts about if a piece of information you have should or shouldn't be added to the FYWiki, check out this page. This is a page with a list of all the rules. "This Page" okays it, now what? Now, just go for it. Even if it's a bit crude, add it to the article. We have several users who regularly check the ' ' page and are able to smooth the information out. And if the information is wrong, it will be removed, no harm done. We encourage trying, rather than punish failing, it gives a better atmosphere. The only time anyone is ever punished for editing, is if the edit is a clear act of vandalism (e.g. blanking pages, adding utter nonsense like "Shigyou Renhou is a RoxxoR character" and stuff like that). Why can't I say that someone/something is Roxxor or "fanny"? Because all articles are to remain as objective as possible. If they weren't objective, it would be a constant editing war between those who love a specific game/character/skill and those who hate it and we would like to avoid that if possible. However, you are completely free to write whatever you wish on your Userpage such as "Miaka and Tamahome suck ." (if you hate Fushigi Yuugi) or "Tendo is the cutest guy Watase has ever drawn" (if you love Tendo). Any specifics on what should be on a page? As a matter of fact, there is. To make sure we are able to present as much information as possible, a few guidelines have been written, referred to as our Manual of Style. But if you don't have all the specifics, don't worry about it. Just add what you do have and stick the Expand template at the top of the article. You do this simply by writing at the top. I saw a good article on Wikipedia, can I dump it here? We try to avoid material that are copy/pasted from external sources, as we find it somewhat easier to start off with a blank slate. This way, we are less influenced by the setup of other people and are able to write more specific and satisfying material. But if you absolutely have no other choice, then make sure to add the Template:De-wikifyDe-Wikification template at the top of the article, so that other user may become aware of it being dumped from the Wiki and so that a De-Wikification process may start. You do this simply by writing at the top of the page. What should I do if I come across a poorly written article? Re-write it to the best of your abilities. But if you don't have any knowledge of the subject of the article, you can simply stick the :Template:Cleanup|Cleanup template at the top of the article, to show that it needs some tender love and care. You do this by writing at the top of the article. Spamming the list To avoid spamming of the ' ' list, use the button called Show preview (it's right next to the Save page button, so it's not hard to spot) to make sure that all the links, templates, tables, etc. you have are working properly. Making dozens of minor edits on the same page with 30 seconds in-between, because something didn't work and you're "trying again" by making a change and saving, is annoying to other users and make possible vandals harder to catch, if they vandalize a page in-between 10-11 minor edits made by someone who didn't want to use Show preview or simply neglected it for reasons unknown. Of course, slip-ups, typos, etc. occur and it's perfectly understandable if someone misses it the first time around and fixing those will not be considered spamming the list. This also applies for Templates, as the effects of changes to the template has had on articles it is included in can only be seen after the page has been saved. I'm bored... Have any articles I could make or expand? Well, if you don't know what to do, the absolute best place to check out would be the '''. There, you can see a list of the most important things that needs to be made. This can include finding images, finishing articles, making templates, write walkthroughs, you name it. If you are more in the mood for adding stats and such, try checking out the '''Articles with Incomplete Tables. For minor article expansion not noted in the to-do list, you can check out the Stubs. Userpages Userpages are personal pages which are accessible when you create an account. It is also this page that will be linked to, when ever you sign a comment by using four tildes, i.e. ~~~~. It is not required that you make a userpage, but it is somewhat advised to drop a line or two about yourself. UserBoxes See: UserBoxes Objectivity On your own personal userpage, you get to throw objectivity out the window. Write about anything you wish. About yourself, about what games you like, what games you don't like, why something is better than something else and so on. Go nuts with it. The only thing we don't accept are comments that are directly insulting to a specific person or a group of people, i.e. racist comments, insults to people's religion, etc. So please use common sense when it comes to that. Images Personal Images (for userpage-usage) Due to copyright restrictions, personal images can no longer be uploaded to the wiki, unless they are: *a): Related to the Fushigi Yugi series (these must be categorised as fair use images). *b): Original material or fan-art which is self-created. *c): Fan-art or original material which you have obtained permission from the creator to use. If your image does not fall within these three categories, it will be deleted. Consider uploading it to an external image hosting website, such as Photobucket; and link to it from there. Before uploading The most important things to do before uploading are: #To perform a search (enter a keyword and click "search"). Make sure that categories and images are part of your searching criteria. These can be marked either every time you search at the bottom of the search page or by default in ' ' (requires that you have an account). #To check '''Category:Images. There will be subcategories leading to a specific game, e.g. Final Fantasy X, and again subcategories leading to type of image, e.g. characters, locations, etc. It is important to do this, so that we don't have several copies of the same image taking up space. How to upload New uploads On the left side of your browser, you will see a box named "Toolbox" with a link called "' '". Click the button next to the empty space. The name of it changes to fit the language setup of the computer (For English-speakers, it's called "Browse..."). Then simply locate the file and upload it. Of image formats, you will be able to upload .JPG, .PNG and .GIF (the last one is not listed on the upload page, but it is possible). Over pre-existing images First and foremost, the only times you may upload over a pre-existing image is if the image you wish to upload is either of better quality or a more reasonable size of the exact same motif. If the image fits these criteria, here's how you do. Go to the existing image. At the bottom will be a link called "Upload a new version of this file". Click it. The Destination filename will already be filled out; do not change it. Select the image you want to upload and make sure it has the same extension as the existing image, i.e., if the existing image is .jpg, your image has to be .jpg as well. When you have selected the image you want to upload, click the upload button. You should now get a warning message saying that a file of this name already exists. Ignore it and click the Save file button. After a minute or two, the change will be visible. Naming! It is absolutely vital that you give an image a name that makes sense. This is because images cannot be moved/renamed. So once you've found the file you wish to upload, using the "Browse..." function, the destination filename will automatically be the same as the filename on your computer. You can manually change this. Giving it a good name will help reduce duplicate images and makes it easier to find, should you forget its name (as it will pop up during searches). The sole exception for this rule applies to images not to be used in articles, e.g. wallpapers or userimages. However, as a common courtesy, it should be mentioned in the description what it is for. But most importantly, never EVER include a + in the name, because this will make it impossible for anyone to gain access to the image. Editing Templates you would need to use *Template:Q You would need it. Simply type *You would also need a series of Navigation boxes and the Template:Character Infobox. New here? Read the Tutorial on wiki text. To be more convinient, while editing, there is a "Show Editing Tips" button not hard to see. Not sure with the Information you'll post? Simple: Leave a message on My Talk Page to verify the information. Vandalism will be deleted and if you go too far with it, you may find yourself blocked in this wiki. Wrong information will be corrected, no harm done. Contents of the article What should be in a Character's article? Each character gets an article, as long as the character is not owned by another company. Each page of a playable character should have: *the Infobox designed for team/occupation/specie in which the character appears see Template:Character Infobox the *Appearance and Personality to describe their characteristics, *a Story section about the role of the character in the game he/she/it is from, *a summary of the character's Equipment and Stats, *The character's Musical theme, added after the Abilities section, based on the soundtrack and in-game occurrences, *a section describing the character's Other Appearances within the series, *A Trivia section, describing any popular culture references General style of articles *Article title must follow the subject's official name, e.g. "Revolver" instead of "Squall's Weapon". It must also be written in Singular instead of Plural, e.g. "Gun" instead of "Guns" - exceptions are only when the article is a List, e.g. "List of Airships". *For characters, the character's name should be given with no title, unless to avoid tags, e.g. "King Horne. *For subjects without official names, please use the most accepted title - discussions encouraged - and place at the top of the article, e.g. "First Tsurugi". *Always include basic information about the subject when starting an article. The first sentence should have the subject written in bold. The first sentence should detail the name, classification, and game (or compilation, or series if it recurs). In succeeding sentences, the place where the thing is found, what the thing looks like (or sounds like if it is audio), and its purpose within its appearance. *For gameplay articles such as enemies and items, the exact name must be used. For character and location articles, the full name should be used including titles, e.g. "Mariko Kobayashi ". *If the subject is referred to by multiple names, these must be mentioned in bold followed by the situation, e.g. "Mikoto". *If the subject has different names in different languages, these must be mentioned including the versions, e.g. "Rinoa Heartilly". *The Japanese term should be included in the intro after the bold subject term within parentheses and included with the romaji, written in italics, e.g. Universe of the four gods ( (no romaji)Shi jin ten chi sho). Pages that use infoboxes are exempt of this since the infoboxes already have sections for the Japanese term. *The "International Phonetics Alphabet" (IPA) guide should be mentioned on the introductory sentences; for voiced characters, in the sentence which notes the character's voice actor/actress. Pages that use infoboxes are exempt of this, since the infoboxes already have sections for the IPA. When writing the article content, game titles should be written in italics, e.g. Final Fantasy IX and song titles should be with "quotation marks", e.g. "Prelude". *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used as the official title. Linking Excessive links are fine, but remember to create the broken links. Is there a "model article"? (manual of style) yep, and simply click here. The Model Article is like a guide that can help you know more about the style of each headings of an article. It is MANDATORY to see this before starting to edit. For Administrators or "Admins" Before you become one, read this to familiarize yourself with the rights an your responsibilities. Category:Index